parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 15 - Fiery Gareth - Michael Brandon - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the fifteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Flynn as Flynn *Samson as James *Craig as Gordon *Matthew as Whiff *Scott as Percy *Rocky as Himself *General as Toby *Archie as Thomas *Flying Scotsman as Hiro *Texas as Henry *D206 as Diesel *Diesel 1000 as Dart *Anthony as Edward *Dan as Den *Dimbo as Norman *Diesel 14 as Paxton *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Impa as Dowager Hatt *Jessie as Mavis (does not speak) *Wyldstyle as Lady Hatt (does not speak) *Yonah as Emily (cameo) *Jay Jay as Harold (cameo) *Little Toot as Captain (cameo) *The Fireman as Himself *Belle as The Teacher *Drew Pickles as The Bird Watcher *The Lost Boys as Sodor United Football Team *Perfect Peter, Goody-Goody Gordon, Tidy Ted, Greedy Graham, Jimmy, Spotless Sam, Beefy Bert, Jiminy Cricket, and Baby Globoxes as Schoolchildren *Coaches as Themselves *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *(Gareth passes by light engine, Samson heads past with some fuel cars, Craig puffs past with his express, Matthew puffs past, while Scott and General puff past, pushing and pulling Rocky together) *Narrator: On the island of Trainzland, all the engines like to be really helpful, as well as really useful. They wheesh to a friend in trouble, as fast as their wheels will whirl. *(Archie puffs into the station with two wagons) *Narrator: One morning, Archie puffed into Buston station. His friend, Flying Scotsman, was chuffing quietly. *Archie: Good morning, Flying Scotsman. *Flying Scotsman: Good morning, my friend, Archie. Those are heavy wagons to hull. *Archie: They are, Flying Scotsman, I have take these parts down to the diesel works. I'll huff and I'll heave. It won't take long. *(a horn honks) *Narrator: Then, there was a rattle and roar. It was Fiery Gareth. *Gareth: What a fine morning it is, my friends. *Narrator: Archie smiled. Archie liked Gareth. Gareth was a fiery blue fire engine. Gareth was fast, and Gareth was fearless. Gareth was friendly. And Gareth was fun. And he fought fires. *Archie: Hello, Speed Buggy. You look happy. Do you have a special today? *Narrator: Gareth flashed a smile. *Gareth: Everyday is special to me, Archie. I'm ready and rearing to rescue. Now I must fly over to the Trainzland search and rescue centre. *(Gareth blows his horn and sets) *Narrator: Gareth screeched to a stop.at the Trainzland search and rescue centre. D206 oiled over. *Gareth: Good morning, D206. *(Gareth blows his whistle and comes to a halt) *D206: If you were as busy as I was, you would know it was a good morning. You're never busy. You just stand around looking fancy. *Gareth: (confused) I'm... I'm... waiting to be busy. *Narrator: Just then, the rescue bell rang! Rocky roared. *Rocky: Stand by, Fire Fighter Speed Buggy! There's a black engine! *Gareth: (Now that he is coupled to his wagons, he rings his alarm bell) Fire Fighter Gareth! Ready, and steady, and rearing to save the blue engine! Watch this, D206! *Narrator: Gareth started up his engine and was gone in a flash. D206 watched and Rocky watched. *Rocky: The black engine, whose firebox is in on fire, is Archie! *Narrator: But Gareth was already roaring along the tracks to the rescue. *Gareth: Black engine in trouble, I'm racing to you, I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through. *Narrator: Anthony was at the coal hopper and so was Diesel 1000. He had delivered cars of coal. Gareth saw him. He screeched to a halt. *Gareth: Anthony, the black engine! *(Gareth rings his alarm bell) *Gareth: Don't worry, Anthony. Your troubles are through, Fiery Gareth, to the rescue. I've come to save you. *Anthony: Really? *(Gareth sprays water at Anthony) *Narrator: Water whoosed all over Anthony. Anthony was surprised! *Anthony: What are you doing, Gareth?! *Gareth: I'm saving you. *Anthony: I don't need saving. *Gareth: You're not on fire? *Anthony: No, I'm not. *Narrator: Just then, Anthony's driver walked around from Anthony. He was soaken wet. Gareth felt silly. Diesel 1000 giggled. *Diesel 1000: Hahahahaha! You're not Fiery Speed Buggy, you're racing Speed Buggy. Hahahahaha! *Gareth: Sorry, Anthony, there must be another black engine on fire, I will hurry to find him. *Narrator: And Gareth clattered away, along the tracks, to the rescue. *(Gareth speeds up a bit) *Gareth: Black engine in trouble, I'm racing to you, I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through. *Narrator: Craig was at Aspern station. Dan was there picking up freight. Craig was picking up Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Impa in the express. Craig felt grand. Gareth saw Craig. Gareth stopped sharpish. *Gareth: Craig, the black engine. *(Gareth rings his alarm bell) *Gareth: Don't worry, Craig. Your troubles are through, Fiery Gareth, to the rescue. I've come to save you *Narrator: Craig grunted. *Craig: You've come to what--?! *Narrator: Water whoosed all over Craig's express carriages! Wyldstyle and Impa were surprised! *Impa: Fiddlesticks and fenders! Hold onto your hat! *Narrator: Emmet walked out from behind Craig. Water had splashed all over him! *Emmet: Gareth, what are you doing?! *Gareth: I was saving Montana. *Narrator: Craig grunted. *Craig: Craig doesn't need saving! *Narrator: Gareth froze. *Gareth: You're not on fire, Craig? *Craig: No, I'm not. *Emmet: But I am wet through! *Narrator: Gareth felt silly. Dan giggled. *Dan: Ha, ha, ha! Fiery Gareth fudges it! *Gareth: I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry, Craig. There must be another black engine on fire. I will hurry to find him. *Narrator: And Gareth whizzed away. *Gareth: I've lost the blue engine. Now where can he be? The diesels will honk their horns, laughing at me. *Narrator: At last, Gareth found the black engine, at the Diesel Works. The black engine with Archie. His firebox had caught fire. Gareth sounded his siren. *Gareth: Don't worry, Archie. Your troubles are through. Fiery Gareth to the rescue. *Narrator: Gareth raised his water gun, but the water didn't gush. Gareth had used up all of his water. The diesels honked their horns until their wheels wobbled. *(D206, Dimbo, and Diesel 14 laugh and honk their horns, until their wheels wobble) *Gareth: I'm sorry, Archie, I wanted to show the diesels that I was Fiery Gareth the Fire Fighter, so I didn't wait to listen to which black engine needed saving, and now, I can't save you. *Narrator: Gareth felt terrible, but Archie still needed saving. Gareth's engine roared. *Gareth: Diesels, I need your help. You will save Archie. *Narrator: Later, the Diesels' drivers had saved Archie. They had poured buckets and buckets of water, and at last, the fire in Archie's firebox was out. *Archie: Thank you, diesels. *Gareth: Thank you, my fire fighter friends! *(Gareth blows his whistle and flees) *Narrator: Gareth trundled slowly away... back to the Trainzland search and rescue centre. *(Gareth gets filled up with water) *Narrator: Gareth filled up with water. He was ready and waiting again. D206 oiled in. *D206: You still waiting to be busy once again? Hehehehehehe! Yeah. *Narrator: Gareth was friendly. *Gareth: Yes, D206, I am. *Narrator: Just then, the rescue bell rang. Rocky roared. *Rocky: Engine needs help! *Narrator: This time, Gareth waited to hear which engine needed help, even though, D206 giggled at him. *Rocky: It's Jessie, at the quarry! *Narrator: Then Speed Buggy started up. *Gareth: Fire Fighter Gareth! Ready, and steady, and rearing to save the blue engine! *(Gareth flees) *Narrator: Later, Gareth had fought the fire. Jessie was smiling. *Gareth: I'm Fiery Gareth! If you need me, just call, and I'll fight any fire, and I'll rescue you all. *(Gareth winks happily at the screen) Category:UbiSoftFan94